


mommy? are we safe at last?

by MomUniverse



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clem needs a hug, I got the idea for the children from another fic, Lee also may or may not be dead, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, aj is pissed, also Carley may or may not still be alive, clemmy needs a hug, marlon is a dick, seriously, tenn is pissed, the whole gang is pissed and gay, we hate marlon 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomUniverse/pseuds/MomUniverse
Summary: The title may change lmao also I suck at summariesClem and her kids are finally settling in at Erickson's school for troubled kids. Everything is going well for the gang and nothing bad is going to happen, right?A traumatized 17 y/o Clem and her rag tag gang of three children are stuck in a apocalyptic world trying to survive, will they make it or will they run into trouble along the way?Clem's children from 'My Darling' by the wonderful Dahgreatest (also loosely based off of this story)
Relationships: Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody & Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from the original game, Marlon never killed Brody and AJ never killed Marlon. The delta doesn't exist but lily will still be a huge dick. period. This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
> TW: mentions of rape and assault, brief scene, panic attacks, marlon being a bitch

Time just...melded together when you’re fighting for your life in an age of walkers. Sure, walkers were dangerous but you come to learn that people are more dangerous than anything. Clementine knows that. She has children to take care of now, she would do anything to protect the people she loved  
“Clem!” She looks up from sharpening her blade to see Violet and Louis making their way over to her.  
“What’s up?” Violet asks as she sits across from her. Louis taking his usual seat at the head of the table. She gestures to the blade in her hand.  
“Where are the kids? Are they on watch with Tenn?” She looks up to the watch post.  
“Nah, Tenn’s teaching them some new drawing techniques.” Louis says as he looks over to Violet and gives her a look.  
“What? Am I missing something?” She raises an eyebrow at the two.  
“Well...we haven’t played a game in a while and decided now was a good time as any, y’know considering…” Violet trails off and smiles. Clementine leans back laughing and sets down her knife.  
“Hmm, I’m not sure. The last time we played a game Louis had to-” She’s cut off by two little children calling to her.  
“Mommy! Aleena won’t let me color with the green pencil!” A little brunette runs up to her with tears in her eyes. Crystal jumps up on the bench and throws herself onto her.  
“Crystal tried to take it from me while I was using it! She messed up my drawing!” Another darker haired girl, Aleena, storms over and holds up a piece of paper.  
“Crystal, you need to ask before taking things from people.” She pulls Crystal back and looks over to Aleena and gently takes the drawing from her. “You’re sister didn’t mess it up, kiddo. You know that accidents happen, we talked about this. Look!” she points to the askew scribble on the page. “You can definitely make this into a little snake for the garden you’re drawing!” Aleena perks up a bit and nods. “Crystal, could you apologize to your sister and ask her for the green pencil?” Crystal looks over to Aleena and sighs a little.  
“Can I have the green pencil?” She nudges Crystal a bit and raises her eyebrow. “Please?” Aleena looks down, up, then hands Crystal the green pencil.  
“Let’s go color some more!” Crystal hops down and pulls Aleena back into the school. She sighs and looks back to Violet and Louis who are grinning.  
“What?”  
“The innocence of the children gives me pure joy.” Louis says as Violet whacks him on the shoulder. “What?” Louis pouts and rubs his shoulder.  
“Seeing you in mom mode is just very amusing.” Violet rolls her eyes. “Now, we are playing War, truth or dare style!” Violet separates the deck and hands everyone their pile. They each pull one, Violet as the winner, Louis as the loser.  
“Dare! Give me your worst, coward.” Violet only smirks.  
“Hmm, let’s see...I dare you to...kiss Aasim!” Clementine doubles over wheezing as Louis chokes on air.  
“No! No, give me another!” Louis’s face is bright red as he looks over to where Aasim is writing in his journal.  
“A dare is a dare coward.” Violet leans back as Louis stares daggers into her. Clementine can only cough as she struggles for air.  
“I swear to god if this ruins ANY chance I have with him I will send AJ in to kill you.” Louis gets up and nervously and slowly makes his way over to Aasim, She finally catches her breath as Louis finally approaches Aasim and leans in with a fake sly smile. She watches Aasim smile and laugh at probably some stupid joke Louis said, he finally leans in and plants a kiss on Aasim’s mouth. She expected Aasim to pull back or at least hit him, but instead Aasim pulled him closer. She looks over to Violet to see mirroring shock on her face. Violet sputters and finally yells over to them.  
“Hey! No sex in the courtyard!” Clementine chokes and tries to shush her. She looks up to see Louis, red faced and swollen lipped making his way back.  
“Damn, I owe ya Vi.” He says as he sits down. “Onto round two!” They all pull another card.  
“Y’all didn’t have to fucking eat eachother.” Violet grumbles and looks over to Clementine who has the lowest card.  
“Alright. Truth, Louis.” She looks over to him.  
“So...who’s…” Louis looks away. “Ah, nevermind.”  
“Dude, ask the fucking question.” Violet taps her fingers, Clementine looks at him expectantly.  
“It’s really personal…” She scoffs and crosses her arms  
“You’ve seen me naked. Nothing can be as personal as that.”  
“A-Accidentally! I-i didn’t know you were changing!” Louis sputters.  
“Just ask the question, Louis.”  
“Fine. You must have been pretty young when you had the girls. Who’s the dad then?” She freezes as he asks the question, unwanted memories flooding in.  
“Louis…” Violet warns softly.  
“No, no, it’s fine. He’s dead. I watched his head get destroyed with a crowbar.” She says darkly. “I think this is a good time to head in, I’m not feeling well.” She gets up quickly and makes her way back to her room. She’s on the verge of a panic attack, she hasn’t had one in years but she can feel it. The static in her hands and the cold numbness in her fingers. She gets inside the school and makes a beeline to her room. Thankfully the kids decided to all draw in Tenn’s room meaning she has the room all to herself. She closes her door and immediately breaks down in quiet sobs, memories of the office flooding in. She’s cold and stiff as if she was on the desk all over again. The feeling of hands running up her sides and her thighs makes her shudder. She sinks to the ground curled up against the door, she’s trembling, she knows that. She’s back in the office, Carver’s on top of her, his hands everywhere, places she never wanted anyone to touch, she smells the cigarettes on his breath as he’s heavily breathing and all she can do is sob. She feels powerless and disgusting as she lays on the ground, all she hears is static and breathing.  
“-em? Clementine? Are you okay? Please answer me?” She can’t make who it is, she’s too far gone, she only sobs harder as memories assault her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bi disaster clem everyone

She doesn’t know how much time has passed before she finally pulls herself up. She feels dirty and tired, the sound of her movement must have been loud enough to alert the person on the other side of the door.  
“Clementine?” She recognizes it as Violet. She wipes her eyes and slowly opens the door. Violet is standing there with concern shining in her eyes. “Hey, why don’t we sit down for a bit?” Violet walks over and pulls her to the bed and sits down.  
“How long were you out there?” Her voice sounds raspy and low, why does her throat hurt so much?  
“About ten minutes. I heard you screaming and came in to check on you.” That explains why her throat hurts.  
“Where are the kids?”  
“Louis took them to the greenhouse to pick some veggies.” She closes her eyes and leans against Violet.  
“I’m sorry, Vi.” Violet looks over, puzzled.  
“Why?”  
“For being like this. I’m weak. I have three kids, killed walkers and survived for years of the apocalypse, but break down at a stupid question.” She huffs and shrugs.  
“You’re not weak, you’re literally the most badass person I’ve met. You’re safe here and your brain is finally trying to work through everything.” Violet grabs Clementine’s hand and runs her thumb along the back of it. Clementine sighs and only shuts her eyes.  
“My brain fucking hates me.” She laughs weakly. “Will I ever be okay, Vi?” She peers up at her.  
“It takes time and it’s easier to process everything if you talk about it. I’m here if you want to, you know that.” Violet smiles wistfully and looks down at the younger girl. Clementine realizes how close they are and by god does she want to kiss her, she doesn’t. Instead she sits up straight and smiles.  
“Let’s continue our game. I’ll get Louis.” 

She approaches the greenhouse door and hears quiet giggling from inside. What she didn’t expect to see when she entered the room was Louis tied up as the kids ran in circles around him.  
“Clem! Thank you! Please get your children to untie me!” Clementine snickers then gives the kids a look as to say ‘untie him right now’ which is exactly what they did.  
“Let’s finish our game.” She says as soon as he is standing upright. “Kids, why don’t you go play with Tenn until dinner, okay?” They all agreed and ran out to find the boy.  
“Hey Clem, sorry about earlier. If I had known-“ She cuts him off with a hand.  
“You didn’t, but we will talk about it in a bit.” Clementine shrugs and walks out to where Violet is sitting, Louis joins soon after. “Alright, lets get on with it.” Cards have been handed out and pulled.  
“Alright, Clem. Truth or dare?” Violet smirks.  
“Hmm. Dare.”  
“I dare you to kiss one of us.” She smirks even harder. Clementine just wants to wipe that smirk off her face and she knew just exactly how to do it. She quickly leans over the table and pulls Violet in and kisses her, hard. Just as quickly as she leaned in she sat back down and looked to Violet who looked dazed.  
“Damn Clem. Didn’t know you had it in ya!” Louis says as he punches her shoulder. “Now! onto the next round!” Cards are again pulled. Clem being the winner and Violet being the loser.  
“Truth or dare, Vi?”  
“Dare.”  
“I dare you to tell Marlon your darkest secret.” Violet scoffs.  
“Yeah, not gonna happen. That’s Louis’ job.”  
“Hmph, chicken. Fine, I dare you to take off your shirt.”  
“Damn, I mean if you wanted to get me undressed you could have just asked.” She grins and shrugs off her vest then takes off her shirt leaving her only in a sports bra. Clementine looked away, red in the face.  
“Now this is getting interesting.” Louis laughs and pulls another card, the other following suit. Violet highest, Louis lowest.  
“Dare!” He says before she can even say anything.  
“Alright, manchild, your turn to take off your shirt.” Just as Louis had his jacket off Clementine popped in.  
“Wait, wait let’s take this to a bedroom, the others are gonna think we are about to have a fucking orgy in the courtyard.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows.  
“That makes me think you would like to have one.” Clementine sputtered and got up to go inside the school, laughter following her.

“Okay, let's continue.” Clementine says as she sits on her bedroom floor. Louis takes his shirt off and leans back, ’god damn he’s fit.’ Clementine’s face feels hot. Cards are once again pulled and the game continues.  
“Truth or dare, Vi.” Louis grins.  
“Truth.”  
“Kiss, fuck, Kill. Me, Clem and Marlon.” Violet crosses her arms and thinks for a second.  
“Kiss you, fuck Clem and kill Marlon.” Clementine feels her heart stop for a moment and she swears she’s having a heart attack. “What about you, Lou?”  
“I second those choices, except, I'd kiss you probably.” Clementine suddenly can’t breathe. She’s definitely having a heart attack, Violet and Louis knew exactly what they were doing. Cards forgotten, it has just become truth or dare.  
“My darling Clementine! Truth or dare?”  
“D-Dare.”  
“Your turn.” He gestures to her shirt and smiles. She hesitantly strips off her jacket and shirt, the cold breeze hitting her like a shock to her body. Violet and Louis stare at her until Louis bursts out.  
“You have a fucking six pack!?” Violet.exe has stopped working. “You had two children and have a SIX PACK??” Clementine slightly flinches but laughs.  
“What? Are you jealous?” She slyly says and Louis crosses his arms.  
“Maybe…” Violet bursts out laughing at that.  
“I’m thanking God for letting me be into women. Holy shit.” Clementine blushes and giggles. The game continues on for a few hours until it’s time to head out for dinner. They redress and join the others outside, Crystal runs up to her and shows her a drawing.  
“Mommy! Look! It’s our family!” She jumps up and down, Clementine takes it and looks at it.  
“This is beautiful Crystal! I’ll be sure to hang it on the wall with the others!” AJ and Aleena walls over grinning and jumping excitedly.  
“Mommy! Tenn asked if we can have a sleepover! Can we? Please?” The three of them look up pleadingly.  
“Of course, but make sure to come and get me if you need anything.” Marlon walks over and taps her arm.  
“Hey, can we speak in my room later tonight? We have to talk about reinforcing the walls.” She nods and he walks off. The little family joins the others for dinner, it’s calm and mellow. The calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlon is a dick  
> Violet is pissed  
> BRODY IS PISSED  
> someone please hug clem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you like this chapter. Also, I was told Leena was supposed to have brown/ blonde hair but i don't feel like changing it lmao  
> TW: Implied/referenced rape, violence, death

30 minutes pass and the kids are all situated in Teen’s room and Clementine is knocking on Marlon’s door. He opens the door and they talk for an hour about reinforcing the walls and the school. The raiders really knocked down their defenses.  
“I think if we started tomorrow morning we could get this done in two days.” She leans against the desk facing Marlon. Marlon nods.  
“Clem, you’re a genius.” He looks at her with an odd expression.  
“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” She crosses her arms and leans on the desk behind her as Marlon shoots forward and forces himself on her.  
“M-Marlon! G-get off!” She tries to shove him off but it only pushes him more, his hands run up her sides and she freezes. No, please god not again. He’s got her pinned and she can’t move, he moves into her neck and suckles there leaving marks. He picks her up and roughly throws her on the bed getting on top of her and pushing her shirt over her head.  
“Please, stop, no more.” He ignores her and yanks her boots off, then moves onto getting undressed himself. She’s sobbing for him to stop but he just continues on.

Clementine enters her room a few hours later, tired and broken. She doesn’t know what to do, she’s lost and all she can do is sob. After ten minutes she decides to make her way out of the room and to Violet’s. She knocks quietly and hears some muffled noises, the door opens and reveals a dazed Violet.  
“Clem-?“ She stops and looks over at the brunette, concern filling her eyes. “Come in.” She gently whispers, the brunette only nods and follows her onto the bed, wincing as she sits down. “What happened? Are you hurt?” Violet’s eyes flick over her body.  
“I-I tried to stop him.” Is all she can get out before she’s sobbing once again. Violet gently pulls her in for a soft but fierce hug.  
“Who? Who hurt you baby?” In any other situation Clementine would blush are the name, but she could only tremble and sob in the older girl’s arms.  
“I-I can’t, h-he said he would ki-kill you if i said a-anyt-thing.” She buries her head in Violet’s shoulder.  
“No one will kill me, I’ll kill them first.” She jokes but looks down at the girl. “Clem. Look at me Clem.” Clementine slowly looks up at her, tears in her eyes. “Who did this to you?” Clementine looks away and finally whispers one dreaded name.  
“Marlon.”

Violet’s POV:

Rage couldn’t describe how she’s feeling as she’s storming down the hall, Clementine finally passed out and she’s got some hell to raise. It’s about 6 in the morning so everyone should be up by now. Violet slams open the front door and scans the courtyard for the one person she’s looking for. She spots him and immediately goes to him.  
“Hey! Vi! Have you seen Clemen-“ He stops as he’s punched in the face. He falls onto his back and looks up at her as she gets on top of him and starts throwing punches.  
“Hey! Hey! Violet, enough!” She’s pulled off of Marlon by Louis; Brody at Marlon’s side. “Vi, what the fuck was that for?”  
“That fucking shitball fuck face fucking hurt Clementine. I’m going to fucking kill him.” She looks at Marlon. “I’ll fucking kill you!” She tries to launch at him again but Louis still has a hold on her.  
“I told that bitch to keep her mouth shut and this shit wouldn’t happen.” Marlon wipes the blood off his face.  
“Maybe you should have kept your fucking zipper shut!” Violet is seeing red at this point.  
“Whoa, whoa. Marlon what the fuck did you do?” Louis’s grip loosens  
“What I’ve always wanted to do.” He grins. Violet takes this as an opportunity to launch herself at him and starts throwing punches once again. Louis doesn’t intervene, he only stands there in shock. She finally pulls herself up after she sees Marlon lose consciousness, Brody puts her arm on Violet’s shoulder.  
“Come on. Leave him. Let’s go check on Clem.” Violet nods and follows Brody to her room, she can hear soft breathing coming from the room and quietly enters which causes Clementine to jolt up, breathing heavily.  
“Hey, hey babe, it’s Violet.” Brody gives her a look but doesn’t say anything. Clementine calms down a bit then looks her over.  
“Violet! You’re bleeding!” Clementine tries to quickly get up then winces and slows down.  
“It’s not mine don’t worry.”  
“Who’s- Oh, hi Brody!” She looks over at Brody and tries to smile.  
“Hey, clem. How are you doing?” She tilts her head and looks at the brunette.  
“I’m...fine? Where are the kids?” ‘Oh shit! The kids! I hope they didn’t see or hear anything.’  
“Still with Tenn, we are letting them sleep in for today.” Clementine visibly relaxes, then tenses once again. “Wait. Who’s blood is that?” Violet looks over at Brody for a moment.  
“Marlon’s.” 

Clementines POV:

She just stares at her not knowing how to feel. Happy that Marlon got what he deserved? Pissed that Violet took things into her own hands? She didn’t have much time to think when there was suddenly yelling. It sounded like her name.  
“Clementine! Get the fuck out here you bitch!” She made it out to be Marlon’s voice and she just froze, trembling.  
“No, no please don’t let him at me again.” Her breathing picks up and she immediately pushes herself to the wall. Her vision blurs as she tries to push farther into the wall, making herself as small as possible. She feels a hand rest on her arm but all she can think is that he’s going to hurt her again. What if she’s pregnant? God, she couldn’t do it again. The yelling sounds a lot closer now, it’s accompanied by banging.  
“Clem, please! I’m sorry!”  
“He’s lying. I know he is.” Brody tells her and tries to comfort her. Marlon bursts into the room and spots her. Violet pushes him to get away but he only tries again. Clementine takes a breath to calm herself and gets up stopping Brody as she attempts to push her back. She approaches Marlon and looks him square in the eyes.  
“Clementine, my sweet Clementine. I told you not to tell anyone and you go off and tell this whore Violet?” He tsks. “You know you have to be punished.” He gives her a twisted smirk.  
“Yeah, I know.” She looks off as he grabs her face. “But guess what? Fuck off.” She punches him in the face, satisfied when she hears a crunch.  
“What the fuck!” He grabs her and knocks her off her feet. She sees Violet and Brody try to intervene.  
“Stay out of this.” She hisses to them and they back off. She rears her knee up into his groin and knocks him off of her. Her vision blurs once again as she attacks him, throwing kicks and punches. “I can’t believe how weak I am! Look what you fucking did you piece of shit! Learn to understand the fucking-” She’s cut off as she’s pulled off her feet, Marlon jumps on top of her and starts to choke her. Her nails scratch at his hands and she struggles against him before she hears a gunshot. Marlon’s body goes limp on top of her, panicking, she tries to push him off her, he’s finally off with the help of Violet.  
“What the fuck happened in here!” Louis yelled from outside the room, she looked over to see Louis, Mitch, Aasim and Ruby looking in. She looks around and finally sees Brody lowering her gun. “Brody?” She looked pissed and satisfied.  
“Motherfucker had it coming from the start.” Brody turns to Clementine and holds out her hand. “Can we talk? In private?” She nods and gets to her feet, Brody leads her out of the room and into her own room. Brody quietly closes the door and leans against the desk. “Listen…” She trails off.  
“Thank you.” Clementine smiles. “For helping me.”  
“It’s no problem, really.” Brody looks away for a moment. “He did it to me too.” Clementine is taken aback by that. “It must have been, what? A year ago? He isn’t who he used to be, he used to be so sweet and shy but something changed; something bad and we are the ones who are paying for it. We will be okay, we will get through this together.” Brody smiles and pulls her in for a bone crushing hug. “We can talk about this another time though. Let’s see where everyone is at with this situation.” She nods and follows her into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

So how about a girl’s night?” Ruby asked as they walked in. 

“What about just an adult night?” Louis chimed in grinning slyly, they all shrugged.

“What about the kids?” Clementine worriedly asked. “Who is going to watch them tonight, what if the girl’s freak out and panic, or, or the boy’s start a fire?” The rest of the group laughed.

“Don’t worry, Clem. Willy and I can watch the kiddos. You need a break, besides, the boys can help me make some weapons and the girls can help willy design some bombs or something.” Mitch grinned  
and shrugged as Willy nodded excitedly.

“I guess...just, please don’t blow my kids up.” She smiled nervously.

“I think, if anything, the kids would blow me up. Mitch smirked jokingly.

“So...does that mean it’s a party?” Louis asked loudly, only receiving nods from the members. “Yes! I have been DYING to play games as a group again. It’s been too long!” They all laughed at his antics and got up to get ready for the party tonight.

“Mitch, Willy, are you sure you can handle the kids?” Clem asked nervously, Mitch playfully shoved her as Willy laughed.  
“Don’t worry-” Willy cut Mitch off.

“If they're anything like you, we got it.” Mitch glared at him and broke out in laughter. Clementine bit her lip and glanced between the two boys. 

“I- okay.” She sighed and smiled. “Just don't let them tie you up, ask Louis about it.” She giggled and headed off towards Violet and Louis. “Those kids are going to give them trouble. Especially my girls.” Violet laughed.

“If they’re anything like you, they got it.”

“Also, the kids would whoop them.” Louis shrugged playfully.

“Oh, Definitely. My kids are tough as fuck.”

“Just like their mom.” Louis winked and nudged her.

“The four of you are a force to be reckoned with.” Violet smirked and shoved Louis.

“I guess you’re right, I just hope I can be enough for them.” Clementine shrugs as the two other teens gaped at her.

“Are you serious? You made it this far with three kids in a fucking apocalypse. You can kick anyone’s ass, you’re healing and that’s okay. Life is throwing some pretty shitty cards at you right now,” Clementine rolled her eyes at his card joke. “but you’re tough as nails. You’re not weak and definitely enough to be their mother and our friends. Your trauma isn’t YOU, how you handle it and cope is what’s important. Clem, you have everyone here and your three kids on your side because we care about you; you aren’t alone.” Louis took a breath and stopped in front of Clementine’s door.

“You’re going through a lot, Clem. Please talk to us, we’re here for you.” Violet pulled her into a hug, Louis smiled and wrapped his own arms tightly around the two other teens. “We’ll be back in an hour to get you, then we head to the music room ‘kay?” Clementine nods then pulls away before slipping into her room and letting out a sigh.

“Fuck…” Clementine whispered as she lowered herself on her bed.” Maybe Lou and Vi are right.” She held her head in her hands and thought back to today’s events. Weak? Ha, that was one word Clementine would never call herself, she was just so caught up in her emotions that she had thought of herself as that. “Fucking Marlon.” She let out another sigh. “I, Clementine Marsh, am not and will not ever be weak.” Sure, she has had points where she had just wanted to give up completely, now, she’s not so sure.  
AJ, Aleena, Crystal, Vi, Lou and the other kids had meant so much to her, like hell she was going to give up on them.

“I will be okay.” She smiled softly, laying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I just wanted to say that this story is me projecting in a way. This is how I cope and if you don't like, that's okay. don't read it. I see myself in Clementine and this is how I'm doing my own thing. I've had to grow up quick as a kid, been through some shitty situations and even had been assaulted myself. Seriously, just let me project through a character I relate to and adore. Simple as that :)


End file.
